Happiness Doesn't Last Forever
by Dr Wade Hart
Summary: Lucas and Peyton come home from Vegas happier than ever. But in Tree Hill there is always drama. Can Lucas and Peyton make it through, or will their love be torn apart? Major Leyton, also Naley and Brulian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey guys. This is technically my first story. Basically EVERYTHING happened in the show until season 6. This is my version. Please note Brooke does not get attacked and Quentin does not die. Hope you guys like and please review.**

Chapter 1

The sun shone bright in Tree Hill. It was a beautiful morning and finally the residents of Tree Hill had found their places and are happy. But they all know that happiness does not last long in this little town.

Lucas Scott awoke by the sun in his eyes. He yawned and opened his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't of had stayed up late with his fiancé last night. He looked over at Peyton, her naked body beneath the bed sheets, her still snuggled into his arms. Ok, so you couldn't really blame him for wanting to stay up late with her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his strong chest, breathing her in and holding her close.

He thought back to the last week, he had called to her marry him in Vegas. They had spent the weekend in Vegas happier than ever. They decided to get married in Tree Hill with their family and friends. They returned to Tree Hill and told everyone the news. The river court boys just shook their heads and said 'finally'. Nathan was happy and hugged them both, as for Brooke and Haley, they already had an idea but that didn't stop the squealing.

Peyton moved into his childhood home with him. Karen called Lucas and was ecstatic when she heard the news. She also had her own news, that her, Andy and Lily were moving back home. Lucas insisted that he and Peyton would find themselves a home and Karen can stay in her house.  
Lucas and Peyton then did some searching and found a beautiful 2 story house in walking distance to river court, Nathan and Haley's and also into town. It was perfect for them.

They would get the keys and be able to start moving in the next week. Karen was not due to come for another 2 weeks so they hoped to be done by the time they arrive.

Lucas was so engrossed in his thoughts, he did not realise Peyton was awake and looking up at him.

"Hey you", she whispered when she saw him shake out of his thoughts.

"Hey yourself", he replied kissing her forehead sweetly.

She snuggled closer to him. "Watcha thinking about?" she asked, tracing her finger along his cheek.

He shrugged, "Everything that has happened in the last week ".

She smiled and nodded her head.

Lucas looked at her lovingly before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Too deeply for anyone to think it wouldn't lead somewhere. He groaned when he felt her naked body pressed up against his own and flipped them over so she was underneath him. She giggled and stifled a moan when he began to kiss and suck on her neck.

As Lucas started to kiss lower and lower, Peyton looked over at the clock.

Lucas felt Peyton pull on his head and removed his lips from her stomach and looked up at her.

"What babe?" he questioned.

"Peyton tried to stifle her groan at the feel of his growing erection pressing against her. "You have practice", she managed.

"Shit", Lucas mumbled annoyed.

Peyton laughed at the deprived look on his face.

"You gonna join me in the shower then?" he asked desperately.

"Nope", she replied coolly.

"We'll see", he said cockily. He got up out of bed and didn't even bother putting boxers on. He just stood up and smirked and walked to bathroom.

Peyton bit her lip. Damn him. She jumped out of bed and ran to over to the bathroom hopping on his back. Their giggles could be heard and until they turned into moans.

Yes, they loved their morning time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathan Scott stood impatiently in the high school gym with Skills at his side. Lucas was late….again.

"Dawg, our boy is too busy with ", Skills chuckled.

Nathan shook his head and smile. He was glad Lucas and Peyton got their act together. He glanced at his watch and sighed, twenty minutes late. He tried to ignore the irritation and continued to watch the boys shooting hoops.

"I might have to have a little chat with Sawyer about Lucas' punctuality", Nathan grinned.

Just then Lucas came through the door. Nathan and Skills looked over to him and saw he had a flushed look on his face. They rolled their eyes. Yup, definitely Peyton.

"Hey", Lucas said casually, while watching his team and nodding approvingly.

Nathan looked at him dumbfounded "Don't hey us, dude you're late again".

Lucas shook his head and said "I know, I know but I feel like I need to be around Peyton more often, I feel like she still doesn't fully forgive me for everything that has happened".

Nathan sighed "Luke, can you blame her? I mean you kiss her then propose to Lindsey, then say 'I do' to her and then tell Sawyer you hate her. Then from an airport, you call her and ask her to come to Vegas with you and yet she still loves you. Man, give her a break you can't expect things to go back to how they were so quickly".

"You're right", Lucas nodded.

"Damn right I am", Nathan supplied. "I am finding hard to believe she hasn't forgiven you with the amount of times you come late and flushed".

Lucas blushed "Shut up Nate, c'mon practice is almost over"

Nathan laughed and shook his head before going to divide his players into team for a practice game. He would finish this conversation later.

NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL NL

Haley looked around Red bedroom Records and sighed. She looked over at Peyton who was also quiet and lost in her thoughts.

"What's wrong", Haley asked.

"Nothing", Peyton replied quickly. Haley looked at her pointedly and she sighed. Damn her friend for knowing her so well. "I feel like Luke and I are rushing into this", she whispered.

Haley smile, "You guys are most definitely not rushing into this. You guys have been waiting for this for so long, what happened now?"

Peyton looked at a photo of her and Lucas on her desk before replying "I feel like there is so much unsaid stuff. Like we haven't spoken much about our past and Lindsey yet, I mean when are we going to do that before or after the wedding?"

"Maybe you should just bring it up and talk, let it out, you guys love each other so nothing terrible can happen, you know?" Haley reasoned.

Peyton nodded, "Maybe, but I don't want it to feel like I am opening old wounds".

"Whatever you decide, but maybe talking would help clear things up, especially before you guys start moving".

Haley opened her mouth to continue but Brooke Davis walked through the office door, looking gorgeous as usual, armed with lattes for them.

"Hello ladies", she greeted in her raspy voice.

As the girls continued to catch up and gossip Peyton smiled. There was nothing better than sitting with her favourite girls sipping lattes. Ok, maybe doing that with Lucas was better, but no one needed to know that.

HPB HPB HPB HPB HPB HPB HPB HPB HPB HPB HPB HPB HPB

Peyton stood in the middle of her home thinking about where to start. She didn't have much to pack as she had just moved into the house and still hasn't unpacked anything but her clothes, which could be done last.

So basically, it was all Lucas' stuff that needed to be packed. So that's where she should start. Room by room and pack Luke's stuff up.

Half an hour later, Peyton had just finished all the rooms but Luke's bedroom. As she piled all boxes neatly something caught her eye. She walked over to the cabinet and saw all the photo albums and reached for an unfamiliar one. As she looked through it her eyes began to well up with tears. Of course, it was an album of Lucas and Lindsey throughout the years.

She tried to stop them until she reached a certain one that stopped her heart. Right there, in Lucas and Peyton's spot where they first met, was a photo of Lucas and Lindsey wrapped in each other's arms. Ok, so this one bothered her more than the others because it meant Lucas took Lindsey to the spot that they name theirs. That stung.

Shaking herself off, she debated on throwing it out or leaving it out to show Brooke later. Going for the latter, she placed it neatly on top of the coffee table, silently cursing Lindsey. She pulled herself together and continued her packing and cleaned the house so clean, it was almost brand new.

At least it distracted her, well not really. But it was ok.

Lucas stepped through the door of his home and stopped short. It was cleaner than ever. To the side there was a neat pile of boxes full of stuff to be taken for the new house.

He smiled as he continued to walk through the house he could smell the aroma of food cooked. Lucas went into his bedroom and found everything cleaned, but nothing moved. He told Peyton he wanted to pack his room and decide what stays and goes. He was happy that she left it for him but appreciated the clean-up.

Lucas went to look for his fiancé but didn't have to look long. She came out of the bathroom in a pair of skinny jeans and a simple green top. Her hair was neatly framing her face and she had minimum amount of make-up on. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow", Lucas whispered.

Peyton smile and blushed before walking into his open arms. "How was your day?" she asked running her hand along his forehead.

"It was fine", he replied kissing the hand on his face. "I would ask how your day was but I can see it was busy".

She smiled "Nah, only took an hour or 2"

He leaned in slowly and placed his lips on hers in a passionate and soft kiss that left her breathless. He pulled back and looked into her eyes for a while before frowning.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked hesitantly. She looked a little frustrated.

She leaned in and pecked him on the nose "I'm great", she replied.

"Good", Lucas let out before throwing her over his shoulder amidst her squealing and carrying her into their bedroom.

LP LP LP LP LP LP LP LP LP LP LP LP LP

Nathan and Haley plopped into bed after a long day. They had just tucked an exhausted Jamie into bed and now were in need of relaxing.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked his wife as she changed into pyjamas.

"Oh it was good. I hung out with Brooke and Peyton at the studio today, that's pretty much it. Oh actually Dan was at the school again", she remembered.

Nathan sighed "I'll see what I can do about Dan. As for Peyton, I 'm gonna have to have a little chat with her about making Lucas late for practice".

Haley chuckled "You do that. Has Lucas said anything to you about Peyton?"

"Umm, he mentioned something about thinking she didn't forgive him yet, but that's it", he concluded.

"Hmm, she thinks they need to talk through everything before they move forward".

"I agree, that's what they should've done a while ago", Nathan added.

"Enough about them, show your lovely wife how much you love her", Haley said seductively.

"I think I can do that", he replied pulling her into him.

NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH NH

After Lucas and eaten a lovely dinner with Peyton he decided to wash their plates up and send her to have a shower. After everything was clean, he grabbed a book and plopped on the couch in the living room. As he was about to read, he noticed something sitting on the coffee table.

He peered over and immediately recognised it. It was the photo album Lindsey had made for them. He was about to place it back when it clicked. Peyton must've seen it, otherwise it wouldn't have been left out.

"Whaddya doing?" Peyton sneaked up, freshly showered in Lucas' shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Erm", Lucas stuttered.

Peyton looked over at the album in his hands. Shit. She meant to put it away later. Lucas looked confusingly at Peyton. Peyton didn't want him to think she was mad, so she walked over to where he was sitting and placed herself comfortably into his side and took the album and placed it back, before holding his hands.

"Peyton", Lucas whispered, almost as if he knew what she was going to say

"We need to talk, and not just about recently, we need to talk about absolutely everything. But before we do this, promise me we will do it without anger because I don't think I could take that", Peyton finished.

Lucas nodded and smiled softly at her "I love you, and I promise".

And so they sat there until the late of the windy night and spoke about everything that happened in the last 4 years, together.


End file.
